Home is Where the Heart isn't
by Magpiebee
Summary: After Sora defeated all of the Organization members, a strange creation appears. His purpose: to revive the members that have fallen. How will this work out, in the end? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

\\\Author's note: I own nothing except my character and the writing. Suggestions? Questions, concerns? Advice or constructive criticism? Request for who will be revived first? Please review with any of these!/

There are many rooms inside the Castle that Never Was. All of them have been explored by a certain intruder, Sora. And after the defeat of Xemnas, Sora and his friends never returned there again. Yet, it seemed that there was a room that the Keyblade wielder did not find.

A door in the floor of the room, Proof of Existance, led down into the depths of a staircase. Down further, wires crackling with sparkles of electricity ran along the walls, more and more as you descended further. At the base of the staircase sat a tiny hall, two meters from an endlessly high wall, with a door. All the wires which crawled along the wall like ivy led into this wall, none, however, touching the door. The Nobody symbol was scraped on it (probably with a knife of sorts, for it looked nothing like a proper engraving), and writings were scattered over it. Paragraphs of illegible words were written every which-way, in big letters and small, beautiful calligraphy and sloppy penmanship. Following all these paragraphs was a single dash and a Roman numeral, from one to thirteen.

The door was air-tight, with a little doorknob. Small though it was, a single wire, petite and thin, led to it. A burst of energy whipped through the mob of wires and made stars of electrical light flutter into the air and down to the floor. When the display was over, all signs of electrical movement were gone, except a small spark that entered the wire leading to the doorknob. It clicked, crackled, and the door was pushed forward a few inches, making the air lock go 'poosh!' Visible air escaped into the room.

The door creaked open. Light from the staircase hall found its way into the dark room. As the door opened completely, contents of the room were visible. All those wires ran down onto the floor, the walls of the room, and even the ceiling, to one place. At the center of the room was a pod, just big enough to hold a person. Or Nobody.

The pod was pure white, and just as the door had opened, it began to unfold its many layers, like a gigantic flower opening to welcome the sun. When it stopped it did, indeed, look like a flower. Inside, a single boy lay over the petals. He looked asleep, dressed in a black shirt and black pants. His complexion was almost albino, or even a sickly pale. The coming of his flower's opening brought some pink into his nose and cheeks, enough to make him not look as though he wasn't dead. Silky, light brown hair fell just above his eyebrows and over half of his neck.

The boy's eyes began to flutter, revealing piercing yellow irises. His eyes half exposed, he started to move. Slowly, at first, for sleeping for so long would leave anyone stiff. Still lying in the same position he was in before, he held his hand up before his face. He made a fist, winced a bit and opened his hand, then made a fist again. He did this several more times until it hurt no more.

"So…" his voice was calm yet rusty, from lack of use. "They're all gone… huh? I wonder who did it."

After more movement tests, the boy stood and wobbled. He held to the flower-pod as he walked out of it and over roots of wires.

The boy made his way over in front of the door and looked at it, placing a hand over it to better inspect its writing. He mumbled the words softly to himself as he read, rolling his eyes at some of the comments. "This calligraphy has to be Eleven's." He said to himself, scrolling over each paragraph. "Here's Seven's. And Two's. And Nine's." He squinted. "I think… yeah. Scribble writing equals Nine." After patiently going over each and every direction of the wall, he stepped back. He waved his hand to his side, and a dark portal opened.

"Time to work, I suppose," He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and casually walking into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

\this chapter takes place before the Organization was killed off. Please review and tell me what you think! thanks!/

Vexen grinned at the file in front of him. How he could have obtained such a beautifully perfect subject for this project, he didn't know, but the important thing was: the project was turning out marvelous. Everything was going right. The subject had been successfully infused with the correct vile, and there were no mutations—not that he didn't adore mutations. The last four experiments simply bore him after the first few hours of screaming and flesh distortion. Better still, the subject hadn't died yet. Vexen was practically giddy with excitement.

As he went over the subject's files, the blonde heard boot steps behind him. He didn't even need to turn his head when he said, "Greetings Superior, Zexion, Demyx."

The silver haired leader stopped behind him. "Vexen. We've come to check on your progress."

Vexen looked back, and to his utter delight, saw Demyx all but cowering behind Zexion. "I understand yours and VI's presence, but why is _IX_ here?" Vexen sneered.

Demyx didn't even try to answer. He was staring in some kind of idiotic trance at the test subject.

So, Zexion answered for him. "He wanted to see the kid, since, you know, Demyx found him."

Vexen looked at the glass container before him, a cylinder filled with water, which housed Vexen's subject. The boy could not have been more than seventeen years old. He was surprisingly underweight, being only about 100 pounds. His skin was a sickly pale, and his short hair a light brown. Eyes closed, he floated there in the bubbling water in a dormant state, tubes linked into his mouth and arms. Vexen smirked at the realization that that was why Demyx was freaked out, but still liked to think it was because he was scared of Vexen himself.

He recalled Demyx hurrying into the room one afternoon, pointing at the dark portal he'd come through. Eventually the others' brought in a silent teenager, whom we soon discovered to be a Nobody, just like us. And, after a small interrogation, Vexen jumped at the chance to use him as his new experiment.

"Is he… okay?" Demyx said, stepping closer to the glass and tapping it with his finger.

Vexen hissed, "Touch. Nothing." Demyx quickly withdrew his hand.

"Wait, it's—" Zexion started before freezing and gazing at the boy. Vexen turned and was surprised to see the boy's eye brows contort slightly, then his eyes opening, revealing sharp, piercing golden irises. They darted from one person to another with a cat-like quality, but much to Vexen's amazement, the boy didn't struggle in his glass prison. One would think that waking up in water with a tube shoved down your throat would cause some panic, but it seemed to Vexen like this boy had experienced such a thing before.

"Hm," Vexen stated, rubbing his chin. "This is indeed an interesting turn out." He took a note pad and scribbled some things.

"Vexen, your progress." Xemnas spat, obviously impatient. The scientist tossed him a file and went back to his work. "Thank you." Xemnas mumbled, walking out.

"Hey, Zexion," Demyx chirped, again staring at the boy, who had closed his eyes again. "What's his name?"

"Name?" Zexion replied. "Was it given a name?"

Demyx was baffled. "Of course! He's a Nobody like us, right?"

"Well," Vexen butted in. "His Somebody's name was Nyis Fowler. I'm sure you could develop something on your own, IX."

"Nyis…" the Nocturne repeated. He waved his finger in the air, moving invisible letters around. "Ah! How 'bout 'Sinyx'? It's like Demyx, but different!"

"Alright, Sinyx it is," Zexion said, and Demyx cheered.

"Out, both of you, I still have work." Vexen said, shooing them out despite Demyx's pouts.

Once alone, Vexen sighed in relief. He approached the boy again, crossing his arms. "Sinyx, huh?" His hand reached over and clutched his pen, scribbling the name down at the top of the file.

_Sinyx, XV_


End file.
